zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Blaaz vs. Smog Resuggesting this. The battle of the bosses that split into several invincible smaller enemies and must be reunited to attack the vulnerable larger boss. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :Meesa say agree, and through this shall go!--Shade Link (talk) 13:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : im entirely unsure. Oni Link 14:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :top of the list and only 3 votes(including mine) thats un-usal. can see the thought behind this, but not entirely sure about it.'--C2' 02:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, aside from the similar battle, they're too different. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Tingle vs. Falbi and Fyer Two (fine three but you get what I mean) minigame runners who dress odd and act odder.Midna Rocks : : Eh. Nice similarities, but it's not that interesting. Also, when does Tingle run a minigame? I don't recall him doing so in any games I've played with him in them...are you maybe thinking of Purlo? Or does Tingle appear in a game I haven't played as a minigame runner? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Come on guys! give MR a chance! sheesh. I know there a others on this site friends with MR. Why don't they give him a chance?!--Shade Link (talk) 13:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : not too interesting. Oni Link 15:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Shade Link, this has nothing to do with Midna Rocks. This is about the fight that he suggested, which I personally don't think is good. It wouldn't be fair if I supported just to "give him a chance". Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :(mumbling: Well to me it would be nice, and it is interesting to me)--Shade Link (talk) 19:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : I like it. The similarities are most definitely there.--MaloMart (talk) 02:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : I'm sorry, but people keep putting Tingle up, and he just doesn't work with anything else. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : just doesnt fit together. tingle doenst fit, falbi and fyer dont mix and not that interesting.'--C2' 02:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Just for the record Zykeb (I hope I spelled that right) Tingle runs multiple minigames in four swords adventures.Midna Rocks :: : Well, you didn't spell it right (it starts with an X, not a Z), but whatever. Alright then, I've never played that game, so I wouldn't have known. Thanks for clarifying that for me. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:11, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Never. All three are disturbing.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Dominion Rod vs. Spinner Two of the most unusual items in the series, both were added in Twilight Princess. Not expecting much support for this, but I figured Item vs Item would be a nice change of pace. Diachronos (talk) 07:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Hm. This isn't that engaging, but it certainly is a unique idea, which I feel incined to give you points for. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :Sounds good, but at the same time, meh...*falls face first onto desk*--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : we havnt had a good item v item in a while. Oni Link 14:57, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : Only because they're both practically useless outside of their dungeons, save for restoring Ilia's memory and some hidden grottos. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :unusal isnt even the half of it. almost un-needed except for some dungeons, cave of ordeals, and side quests and important events.'--C2' 02:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :Both these items were totally awesome, but not used anywhere near enough. If only there could have been a few more giant statues with huge hammers...--MaloMart (talk) 02:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: : Oh, man, do I agree with you. What good is letting us take control of statues if they're only going to let us move them around? For ones that can fight, we get the one statue in the miniboss room and the four statues in the boss room; WTF? Diachronos (talk) 03:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::: : Maybe instead of a new Gohma incarnation, the boss of the Temple of Time should have been something you fight with the hammer statue. After all, the ones in the boss room couldn't even move.--MaloMart (talk) 04:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : This one's unique.(Darknut15 (talk) 04:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC)) Dark Interlopers vs. Princess Zelda (The Minish Cap) Holder of the Light force against the holders of the Fused Shadows. (if preferred to be item vs item say that). DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 12:59, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : :In thy Greate' name, I order this to be supported!--Shade Link (talk) 13:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : i dont feel it. Oni Link 14:58, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : I see where you're going with this, but I just don't "get" it, if you know what I mean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) : : eh...it would be easier just to say midna vs zelda, or Light Force vs fused shadows. I like the dark interlopers so I can't oppose it... Dialask77 Ice Wizard 02:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : I hate to not give this support, as I love the Dark Interlopers, but they really just can't be compared to anything else. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 02:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : :just not so quite. maybe, maybe not. that did not make any sence, just.....'--C2' 02:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : : Actually Dialask, I've tried Zelda vs. Midna before but it never gathered the needed support.Midna Rocks Bombchus(Ocarina of Time) vs. Bomblings(Twilight Princess) The fight of the moving explosives.